


Part of This Terrible Mess That I'm Making

by MorganEilish



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Blindfolds, Bondage, Butt Plugs, Collars, Cunnilingus, Dom/sub, F/M, Face-Sitting, Femdom, Hurt/Comfort, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-07
Updated: 2017-10-07
Packaged: 2019-01-10 05:12:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12291996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganEilish/pseuds/MorganEilish
Summary: "I am angry, frustrated, and violent and so I am going to do something new and drink chocolate milk and listen to you and do whatever it is that you think is best at this point. I don't know what to do."Takes place the night Scanlan returns. Percy needs some help from Vex to calm his thoughts.





	Part of This Terrible Mess That I'm Making

**Author's Note:**

> Title from [Catalyst by Anna Nalick](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9VbIUO2aROU).

His mind wouldn't quiet and his emotions flashed through him too quickly for him to note. He felt raw and frayed. He felt like breaking things, hurting someone. He wanted to fight, kill even, and that terrified him. He didn't trust himself to make decisions, so he went to Vex instead.

As soon as he told her where his thoughts were, she held her hand out and gave him a pointed look. He nodded and began placing his weapons in it. She locked them in their box and placed it in trunk at the end of their bed.

“What do you need, darling?” she asked.

He didn't really have words. He knew that if he asked, she'd let him be violent, take her hard and leave marks in her skin. They'd done it before and she'd worn the marks until they faded, refusing to heal them herself. He didn't trust himself to do that tonight though.

Instead of telling her, he knelt beside the trunk and started looking through it. He pulled out a coiled length of rope and a black leather collar and, turning towards her, still on his knees, he handed them both to her. She took them in one hand and softly brushed her fingers through this hair with the other. He blinked his eyes closed for a moment and turned his head into her palm.

“You're sure?” She asked him.

He nodded, his face burning. She smiled down at him, still playing with his hair.

“Anything off limits tonight besides the usual?”

He thought for a minute before answering, “No pain tonight. Go slow. Please.”

“And if you need me to stop?”

“I tell you to and you will.”

She tucked her hand under his chin and bent down to kiss him softly, holding herself just far enough from him that he'd have to reach if he wanted more. He did, but he needed to let her take control, so he held himself still.

“Okay,” she practically whispered. “Stand up and take your clothes off.”

She turned around, heading for their washroom while he did what she asked. He heard her poking about in the cupboards and then he heard the water running. She came back out with a washcloth and a pitcher of water. She put them by the fireplace to warm up for later.

He stood in front of her naked, trying to keep himself still. She smiled and picked his collar up off the bed. He knelt down again in front of her and sighed when she clasped it around his neck. She slid her fingers under it to check that it wasn't too tight. He rested his head against her hand again, eyes closed, and let out another sigh when she cupped his cheek.

“On the bed, darling,” she said, pulling her hand back after a minute. “Lie down. Hands above your head.”

He stood and moved to lie in the centre of their bed, on top of the sheets and furs. He moved his hands above his head and closed his eyes, breathing slowly. He felt the mattress shift beside his shoulder and took in a sharp breath. Her sturdy hands began wrapping the rope around his wrists. She moved quickly and methodically and when she was satisfied that he was safely and securely bound, she tied the end of the rope to the headboard.

When she finished, he gave the rope a tug, testing that her knots would hold. They did. He let out his breath and opened his eyes to see her smiling down at him. She held a piece of dark fabric in one hand, the other softly stroking his hair. He raised his head and let her wrap the blindfold around his eyes, gently tying it in place. Her hands threaded through his hair and gently laid his head back down. He let out another breath and felt himself relax further into the mattress.

He felt her shift beside him and flinched a little when her fingers gently trailed up his thigh, nails dragging against his skin. Her body pressed against his side and she kissed him. Her hand continued to trail up his torso, stopping when she reached his neck. She let it rest on top of the collar around his throat and he could feel her gently grinding against his side. He smiled against her lips at the knowledge that she was enjoying this as much as he was.

She’d barely touched him yet and he was already painfully hard. The fact that there was nothing he could do about it made it that much better.

He whined when she broke the kiss and pulled away from him and she let out a giggle. He heard the rustling of her garments and something heavy hit the floor. He craned his neck towards the sounds trying to pinpoint where exactly she was but her footsteps were silent on the bedroom floor.

The mattress shifted, lower this time, and her hands positioned his legs further apart. Her touch was firm but gentle and then she pressed a kiss into the sensitive spot where his leg met his pelvis. He groaned loudly, back arching, pulling at the rope. She kept him distracted, sucking marks into the skin on either side of his cock but refusing to touch it.

It took her no time at all to make him a babbling mess, whining and pleading with her to touch him. In any other circumstance he’d be embarrassed by it, but with her, tied up and blindfolded, her collar around his neck, he felt safe. He felt like he could let go and allow his body to respond in whatever way it wanted to.

He felt something cool and slick press against his entrance and tensed. Her hand gently stroked along his hip and she stopped, waiting for him to relax. He let his muscles release and she began to press it into him. It was small and she moved slowly. He moaned at the gentle burn of his muscles stretching around the intrusion. Then with a pop, it was in, nestled gently against his prostate. He felt her nudge against the base of it and sucked in a sharp breath of air as it started vibrating gently.

Indulgence. He remembered crafting it. He remembered the way her eyes darkened when he shyly presented it to her and asked if she’d mind using it on him sometime. He’d since crafted a number of other toys for them to use, some for her, some for himself, some for the both of them to use together. A couple of them, she’d asked him specifically to make, sitting in his workshop with him late into the night giving him feedback and telling him what she’d do with him when he finished.

He felt her shift and move up his body. Her knees bracketed his hips, but she held herself above him so he couldn’t rub against her. Her hand settled again on his throat, gently pressing it. It wasn’t enough to choke him, just enough to tell him he was hers. And then her mouth claimed his again.

He wanted to bury his hands in her hair and grind himself against her. He groaned in frustration as she pulled away too soon and then took in a sharp breath as his movements caused the vibrating plug to shift inside him.

Her weight moved up his body again and settled on either side of his face. He could smell her arousal, tipping his face up towards it. He knew what was coming and parted his lips in anticipation.

“Okay darling?” she asked him, a hand threaded in the hair on top of his head.

“Vex,” he groaned.

And then she was pressed against his mouth and he could reach his tongue out and taste her. He licked her slit slowly a couple times before he felt her gently tug on his hair and he set to work properly. He tugged at his bonds a few times, forgetting that he couldn’t grab her ass as she ground down against his mouth, riding his face.

He groaned into her, enjoying the sounds she made. Her breath hitched when he pushed his tongue into her entrance and the fingers in his hair tightened making him moan again. He was vaguely aware that he was thrusting his hips in the air in a futile attempt to find friction for his cock and the vibrations inside him grew stronger.

“Darling you feel so good,” her voice was breathy.

He imagined what she must look like, naked, hair escaping her braid and plastered to her sweat damp neck and shoulders.  Maybe her free hand was gripping the top of the headboard above him, helping her balance. Or maybe it was toying with her hard nipples, pinching and twisting them the way he did when his hands were free.

She talked to him as he worked, telling him how he made her feel, and how well he was behaving for her. He wasn’t really paying attention to what she was saying, but appreciated that she was saying it. He liked when she spoke to him, especially when he couldn’t see her. It reassured him.

Her words stopped suddenly and he felt her shuddering above him. He licked and sucked her through her orgasm and when she began breathing heavily, he slowed down enough that she could recover without him stopping. He didn’t want her to move away from him. He wanted to make her come again and again over him.

She moved to climb off and he pulled his arms hard, letting out a frustrated sound when his movements were stopped.

“No, please,” his voice sounded broken, even to him. “Let me.”

She stilled and then returned to his mouth and he let out a string of thank yous against her wet skin. Her moans quickly grew louder and it didn’t take half as long for him to get her off again, her second orgasm followed quickly by a third.

“Give me a minute, darling,” she gasped out, panting and moaning.

He still couldn’t see her but could feel her body was leaning forward, the sounds she was making coming from above where his hands were tied. Her hand had pulled from where it was tangled in his white hair and he knew she must be gripping on to the headboard to keep herself upright. He smiled against her, kissing her thigh softly.

Her body was still twitching above him even though he’d stopped. Her thighs shook and then she moved off him. He let out a whine as she lay down against his side. Her hand gently stroked his cheek and a finger slid under the blindfold at his temple.

“I’m going to untie you and let you fuck me now,” she said, her voice still ragged. “Is that okay?”

He moaned and nodded. He made sure his eyes were closed as she pulled the blindfold off and he blinked slowly to let his eyes adjust to the lighting. Her fingers made quick work of the rope. As soon as it was loosened he wanted to press his hands into her skin but he let her hold them above his head and massage the stiffness out of his muscles. Her hands radiated heat and she suspected that she’d worked some of her healing magic into him.

When his eyes finally adjusted and his arms were gently placed down at his side, he looked up at her, pressed against his side and leaning over his face. Her hair was a mess, the braid so frayed that it could barely be called that anymore. He slowly moved his hand to cup her cheek and pull her down for a kiss. She hooked a finger under his collar and let him push his tongue into her mouth.

He rolled them over so he was on top of her, nestled between her thighs and then groaned as Indulgence shifted in him again. She ran a hand down his spine and pressed at the plug, causing him to buck his hips against her. The vibrations grew stronger again, simultaneously too much and not enough. He dropped his head to her chest, panting loudly, shoulders shaking as he held most of his weight off her. She twined her other hand into the hair at the back of his head. He whimpered.

“Fuck me Percy,” she whispered into his ear.

“I won’t last,” he told her.

“It’s okay.”

He lined himself up and slowly pushed into her. Her muscles fluttered around her, still pulsing from her last orgasm. They both let out a moan and he started slowly thrusting in and out of her, running a hand up her side and palming her breast. He pressed his forehead against hers, breathing her in.

She wrapped her legs around his waist, urging him to move faster. He complied, each thrust jostling Indulgence. It took only a couple minutes for him to reach the breaking point. He moved his hand down between them, wanting her to finish again too.

She arched her back and sucked in a broken breath as she did and he spilled into her, her muscles gripping him tightly. He let himself fall, his arms no longer able to hold him up and angled himself so most of his weight was on the mattress beside her. Indulgence was still vibrating inside him and he whimpered at the overstimulation.

She wiggled out from under him, panting to catch her breath and reached down to turn it off.

“Thank you,” he breathed out, his face in the furs on their bed.

“Give me just a minute. I’ll be right back,” she said softly.

He didn’t move as her weight left the bed and when she came back he felt her fingers wrap around the base of the toy and slowly pull it out. She went to remove his collar but he shook his head and asked her to leave it. A warm, wet cloth was run over him and then she turned him over to clean off his front. She lifted his head and put a glass of water to his lips and he drank it slowly.

When he finished, she wrapped herself around his back, spooning him and pulled a fur blanket over them both. She tucked one arm under his neck, splaying her hand across his chest and the other rested on his hip, gently stroking her fingers around the bone there.

“Thank you, Vex,” he said again.

“Anytime darling,” she responded. “Rest now,” and she pressed a kiss into the nape of his neck.

He closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep with her wrapped around him, feeling safe and relaxed, his thoughts calmed.

**Author's Note:**

> Join me on [tumblr](http://morganeilish.tumblr.com/) to flail about how much we love these idiots.


End file.
